


Bienvenue au Black Crow Café

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Butlers, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Soyez la bienvenue au Black Crow Café. Vous y serez chaleureusement accueili dans une ambiance cozy. Savourez nos délicieux cocktails sous une lumière tamisée ou si vous voulez, nous vous proposons aussi d'autres services que nos majordomes les plus compétents n'hésiteront pas à accomplir. Satisfaction garantie. Yaoi. PWP. Pour les couples... Je vous réserve la surprise. ;)





	1. Prologue : Bienvenue au sein de notre établissement

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou à tous, voici une mini-série d'OS 100% PWP donc avec seulement du lemon. Les thèmes traités seront les majordomes (ça m'est venue en lisant les scans du dernier tome de Yebisu Celebrities centré Kuge x Masanaga, un ship que j'adore quoique la majorité des couples sont géniaux dans ce manga et cette partie rend d'ailleurs justice au drama CD) et les fétichismes mais rien de hardcore.
> 
> Sinon pour les ships, il y aura six cracks et un classique (enfin plus ou moins pour celui-ci) mais comme ce sont des PWPs, la publication va aller assez vite (j'essaierai de faire fi de cette fichue période dépressive) donc excusez-moi de prendre du retard pour mes autres fics mais il vaut mieux pour moi d'évacuer mes idées le plus vite possible pour éviter les soucis. Une des conséquences d'être Aspie et bipolaire.
> 
> Bon aussi je voulais faire mon mea culpa pour la liste des requêtes. La requête IwaKage a déjà été écrite donc la prochaine sera un TodoDeku. Merci sandou01 pour ta review sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre de ma fic Alter(s) Ego, je ne suis pas une adepte du tragique donc tu ne m'influences pas sur ce point. C'est parti pour l'intro. Bonne lecture. :)

Koutarou Bokuto se demandait ce qu'il fichait dans ce bar à hotes qui venait d'ouvrir. Bon ok, Akaashi bossait ici à mi-temps, ce qui était bizarre venant de lui mais bon il lui avait même fait une ristourne pour la conso. C'était juste que l'ambiance était un peu trop... classe à son goût. Le salary man se sentit un peu intimidé dans cet endroit avec ces murs boisés et cette lumière tamisée. "Allez Bokuto, fit son collègue Iwaizumi en lui versant un verre de cognac, c'est cool qu'on soit là, non? En plus on a droit à la place VIP. On doit remercier ton pote Akaashi pour ça.

\- Iwaizumi a raison, renchérit son autre collègue Kuroo en buvant tranquillement son verre de whiskey, et puis ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi coincé d'habitude. On dirait les jeunots de la boite, là."

Koutarou regarda les jeunots en question assis un peu plus en retrait de la banquette de velours rouge où ils s'étaient tous installés. Chibi-chan tapait tranquillement la causette avec Yamaguchi tandis que Tsukki sirotait silencieusement son cocktail d'un air blasé. Seul Sakusa, qui avait préféré rester avec les cadets plutôt qu'avec eux, restait là à compter les heures tout en essuyant ses mains à l'aide d'un mouchoir probablement imbibé de lotion antibactérienne.

Tous travaillaient au sein de la même section de leur entreprise, à savoir la branche management et afin de se reposer trabquillement après une dure journée, Kuroo leur avait suggéré de faire un tour au Black Crow Café. L'établissement avait la cote, ça, il n'en doutait pas mais il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici. L'arrivée d'Akaashi à leur table le coupa dans ses réflexions moroses. Son ami était vraiment classe avec sa tenue de barman, ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Surtout qu'il était censé le secrétaire de leur patron. "Salut Akaashi, ça roule?

\- Bonsoir Bokuto-san, salua Keiji en faisant une petite courbette, le service est-il à votre goût?, s'enquit-il ensuite à l'adresse de Kuroo et Iwaizumi.

\- Il est très bien mais un truc m'échappe, répondit Kuroo avant d'adresser un sourire lourd de sous-entendus au serveur, j'ai entendu dire au bureau que le Black Crow Café ne proposait pas seulement des consos, si tu vois ce que je veux dire et j'aimerai que mes collègues ici présents et moi bénéficient des autres services... D'ailleurs, Kenma est-il au courant à ce sujet?, menaça-t-il à moitié.

\- Oui puisque je ne suis que le barman, rétorqua Akaashi d'une voix atone, et puis concernant les autres services, tout dépend de ce que vous souhaitez. Désirez-vous des majordomes ou des soubrettes à votre service? Ou sinon, nous avons nos reines pour les personnes avec des désirs... qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

\- Allez-y, encouragea Kuroo à l'adresse de ses collègues, c'est la boite qui offre. J'en ai discuté avec le patron.

\- Bon, ben... Je choisis majordome, déclara Hajime en se grattant la tête avec gêne.

\- Pareil pour moi, fit innocemment Bokuto avec un grand sourire, j'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça fait d'en avoir un à mon service." Ça va être vachement plus amusant que de rester assis dans ce bar chicos.

\- Quant à moi, tu connais déjà la réponse, répliqua Tetsurou avec un petit rire, pouvons-nous avoir les cartes afin de consulter les formules?

\- Bien entendu, répondit Keiji en leur donnant chacun un petit portefolio, dès que vous aurez fait votre choix, faites-moi signe dès que je reviendrai au comptoir. Je vais informer vos autres collègues situés en retrait.

\- Merci Akaashi, lui dit Koutarou en regardant ensuite les propositions toutes plus curieuses les unes que les autres. Tiens, je vais essayer celle-là, se dit-il en lisant la formule, j'aurais bien besoin d'un bon massage.

Pendant ce temps, Akaashi finit de donner le portefolio aux autres collègues de travail bien que Sakusa-san et Tsukishima-san rechignèrent à prendre le leur.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il retourna au comptoir.

Tout se passait comme prévu.


	2. Service 1 : La sensualité faite main. Si vous appréciez les doux massages... en profondeur - DaiBoku :

Koutarou traversa le couloir étroit aux multiples portes avec ses collègues tout en regardant la clé dans sa main. Akaashi les avait amenés ici en disant que c'était l'endroit réservé à ces fameux services spéciaux. Autant Kuroo et Iwaizumi furent plus que motivés, autant les jeunes avaient l'air d'être plus qu'intrigués, angoissés même mis à part Tsukki qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé son compte vu qu'il se dirigeait dans sa salle à lui d'un pas décidé.

Le salary man arriva devant la sienne en déglutissant légèrement. Bon allez, c'est parti!, se dit-il en ouvrant la porte sur une pièce... Assez différente de ce qu'il avait pensé. Les murs furent recouverts de draperies mauves et cyanes, une senteur délicate de lavande flottait dans l'air, le relaxant un peu par la même occasion.

Une table de massage se trouvait au centre de la salle. Ben où est le majordome?, se demanda Bokuto en regardant les alentours quand un homme aux courts cheveux noirs sortis d'une pièce attenante, vêtu d'un uniforme de majordome à l'exception de la veste noire, portant à la place simplement une chemise blanche un peu entrouverte sur une peau un peu tannée et des muscles qui se laissaient devinés sous le vêtement. Ouah, il est vraiment canon.

Koutarou fut immédiatement charmé par son sourire un brin débonnaire et ses yeux marrons où transparaissait une grande gentillesse."Bonsoir, salua-t-il poliment en faisant une courbette, je me nomme Daichi Sawamura. A votre service." Ouh là, là, c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me salue comme ça. Ça l'intimidait un peu à vrai dire. " Euh bonsoir, salua timidement Bokuto en se grattant la tête, je suis Koutarou Bokuto. Je suis là pour le massage.

\- Soyez la bienvenue, fit alors Sawamura en se mettant derrière lui, il vaut mieux que vous vous mettez à l'aise, poursuivit-il en retirant lentement la veste de son client, déshabillez-vous le temps que je ramène l'huile de massage. Une serviette est accrochée au rebord de la table. J'arrive tout de suite, finit-il avec un murmure qui fit frissonner Koutarou.

\- Euh d-d'accord, bafouilla-t-il en commençant à se dévêtir. Il s'allongea sur la table de massage entièrement dévetu et mis quand même une serviette sur ses fesses. J'ai quand même ma pudeur... Ceci dit, il trouvait ce Sawamura très à son goût donc ça ne l'aurait pas embeter de se présenter dans son plus simple appareil mais il ne voulait pas que son majordome d'un soir le prenne pour un exhibitionniste.

Celui-ci arriva, les manches retroussées et une bouteille d'huile transparente à la main. Koutarou se sentit un peu rougir sous ces iris marrons pénétrants qui semblaient le détailler plus que de raison. Toutefois, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ces mains qui furent enduites d'huile. Larges, fermes qui le firent soupirer d'aise au moment où Sawamura les posèrent sur sa peau pour débuter le massage.

Le salary man avait un plaisir caché qu'il dissimulait aux yeux de tous : il avait un fétichisme certain pour les mains. Il appréciait énormement lorsque celles-ci le touchaient, quand elles le caressaient. Même un simple effleurement avait tendance à l'exciter. Alors quand le majordome se mit à presser doucement les doigts sur les muscles un peu tendus de son dos, Koutarou ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres. Les mains de Sawamura étaient si chaudes, ses paumes calleuses le massaient avec une telle douceur que son corps commença à réagir au sud de son anatomie.

Daichi eut un grand sourire en pressant ses pouces au creux des reins de Bokuto-san. Son maitre s'était mis à se cambrer légèrement. "Est-ce bon, Bokuto-sama?, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser lentement la serviette plus bas.

\- Ouiiiii!, gémit Koutarou avant de se mordre les lèvres quand Sawamura s'attaqua ensuite à ses jambes en laissant courir délibérément les doigts le long de ses mollets pour les empoigner ensuite doucement, nnnn, continue Sawamura.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si vous le souhaitez, murmura Daichi en écartant légèrement les jambes de Koutarou avant de retirer la serviette sous l'oeil intrigué de Koutarou. Cependant, le majordome poursuivit son massage en remontant le long de ses cuisses cette fois-ci. Puis ses mains remontèrent encore un peu plus haut d'une manière un peu hésitante, frôlant l'intérieur des cuisses puis... Il stoppa son massage. Daichi ne savait pas si Bokuto-sama l'autorisait à aller plus loin dans son... "exploration".

Le dos de celui qu'il devait servir le temps d'un soir était huilé à souhait maintenant, mettant en valeur le relief des muscles saillants. Il ne restait qu'une partie à faire, une partie qui lui fit diablement envie pour une toute autre activité. Le majordome se sentit même un peu trop serré dans son pantalon mais il décida de se focaliser plutôt sur le bien-être de Bokuto plutôt que du sien. "Daichi..., haleta Koutarou en tournant la tête vers l'interessé tout en lui adressant un regard confiant, vas-y.

\- A vos ordres, Bokuto-sama, fit Daichi en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Bokuto.

\- Appelle-moi... Koutarou, dit Bokuto dont les halètements se firent plus forts quand les doigts du majordome se mirent à le masser d'une manière plus qu'érotique, se faufilant ensuite d'une façon taquine vers son intimité en la touchant à peine, tout doucement avant d'y faire entrer un doigt lubrifié d'huile, ooooh!

\- Cela vous plait-il?, demanda Daichi avec un petit sourire à la vue du visage rougissant de Koutarou qui s'accrochait à la table de massage tellement la sensation lui fut grisante.

\- Encore, demanda Koutarou de manière extatique quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier avant d'effleurer, aaaah!

\- Je vais continuer de vous masser à cet endroit, sussura Daichi en faisant bouger doucement ses doigts dans le fourreau de chair, vous êtes vraiment chaud, Koutarou, chuchota-t-il à la vue de ce dernier qui s'accrocha encore plus à la table, je vais être franc en vous déclarant que j'ai vraiment envie de vous maintenant."

Koutarou se remit de ses émotions suite à ces mots. Daichi avait d'ailleurs stoppé son massage et retirait doucement ses doigts pour ne pas l'incommoder. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait faire et il se l'avouait, c'était vraiment le pied. Il comprenait Kuroo maintenant. "Alors, on le fait, déclara-t-il joyeusement en s'asseyant, toi aussi, tu me donnes envie, se confia-t-il en regardant Daichi de haut en bas.

Daichi s'empourpra légèrement après la déclaration de Koutarou. Il se souvenait des fois où il l'avait croisé au bureau sans qu'il le remarque et le noiraud pouvait se dire qu'il avait été touché par sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Même en ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien ce bout-en-train était adorable à sa manière mais bon, il lui en parlerait plus tard. Maintenant, Daichi décida d'en profiter. "Allons sous la douche, alors, proposa-t-il en se rapprochant pour embrasser tendrement la joue de Koutarou.

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans mot dire et prit à la place la main de Daichi, faisant fi de l'huile de massage présente dessus...

..."Mmmmm."

L'eau s'écoulant de la douche raisonnait dans la pièce s'harmonisant avec le son des hanches qui claquaient et des gémissements étouffés. Koutarou s'agrippa, les bras autour des épaules de Daichi, ses jambes enroulant son bassin. Il l'embrassait langoureusement tandis qu'il se rengorgeait de cette présence brûlante et imposante qui allait et venait en lui. Des franges humides aux nuances noires et grises lui barraient le visage mais il n'en eut cure.

Tout ce que Koutarou savait en ce moment, c'était qu'il adorait l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Daichi, à la fois tendre et forte, à l'image de l'homme en train de lui faire l'amour. Ses yeux noisettes plongèrent dans ses iris marrons complices au fur et à mesure qu'ils allèrent plus vite, Daichi avait aussi l'air de prendre son pied vu que sa virilité ancrée en lui gonflait agréablement de plaisir. "C'est bon, Daichi?, demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Oh que oui, Koutarou, répondit le noiraud en lui donnant un petit baiser, tellement que je vais bientôt venir.

\- Ouais... Moi aussi, haleta Koutarou avant de céder à la jouissance quand son amant donna un coup de rein plus profond, effleurant son point sensible. Il sentit ensuite Daichi se répandre en lui sans pour autant se déverser, le préservatif l'en empêchant. Le noiraud se retira ensuite et laissa Koutarou se détacher de lui en fermant le pommeau de douche.

Ils s'asseyèrent sur le sol carrelé en souriant béatement, leurs mains se retrouvant et leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. "Je suppose que tu es satisfait, fit Daichi tandis que Koutarou posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Pas encore, j'ai envie d'une petite séance calin si ça ne te dérange pas, déclara Koutarou avec un petit sourire, et je sens que je vais encore utiliser cette formule massage."

Cette escapade au Black Crow Café l'avait convaincu. Daichi ne répondit rien et retira sa main pour le prendre dans ses bras, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Cette séance de massage avait été une grande réussite et il ferait en sorte que Bokuto soit son unique client rien qu'à lui... mais dans une autre circonstance que celle-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou le premier OS que j'ai réussi à faire en dépit de mes soucis de période basse. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ferai en sorte de publier vite les autres et de faire les suites des fics. A bientôt.


	3. Service 2 : Détente et plaisirs du bain. Si vous appréciez de vous relaxer dans un jaccuzzi parfumé en galante compagnie. Frottage de dos inclus - KuroYaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, voici le second OS. Merci kama-chan59 et Mag-chan pour vos reviews, je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trainer. Note du jour : un ryoukan est un établissement avec des auberges et des bains privés. Les onsen avec leurs sources chaudes en plein air peuvent aussi être des ryoukans s'il y a le gite inclus. Bonne lecture :)

Tetsurou fut content d'avoir choisi la formule bain relaxant. Il avait besoin de se relaxer un peu après la journée qu'il venait de passer et ce n'était pas le verre de cognac qu'il venait de prendre qui allait le requinquer. Le noiraud pénétra dans la pièce qui lui était réservée et qui se trouvait juste à coté de celle où se trouvait Bokuto. Il espèrait que son collègue et ami ne stressait pas trop comme à xhaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit trop guindé.

Allez la prochaine fois, je l'inviterai au karaoké pour me faire pardonner si ça s'est mal passé pour lui. Maintenant, Tetsurou avait d'autres choses en tête. Il se rentra dans la pièce et découvrit que celle-ci fut en fait un petit vestiaire. "Au son que je viens d'entendre, je suppose que vous venez de rentrer, fit une voix provenant de la salle à coté, déshabillez-vous le temps que je prépare votre bain. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite pour vous assister au moment de la douche.

\- Je sais que vous êtes à mon service, déclara Tetsurou en se déshabillant, mais je peux me débrouiller pour cette partie-là.

\- Je doute que vous arriviez à nettoyer entièrement votre dos, le contredit son mystérieux majordome d'une voix un peu irritée, à moins que vous soyez contortionniste."

Le noiraud rit légèrement. Quelque chose lui disait que don domestique provisoire avait l'air d'avoir du caractère et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire, ça titilla sa curiosité. "Je suis souple mais pas assez pour faire ce genre de choses, avoua Tetsurou avec amusement, puis-je savoir qui est mon serviteur?, interrogea-t-il en finissant de se dévêtir. Il y eut un moment de silence. "Vous le serez bien dès que vous viendrez sous la douche."

Tetsurou mit une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la pièce pour découvrir un grand bassin privé présent dans un jardin clos composé d'un grand bain à remous avec des roses. On dirait un mélange entre une chambre de ryoukan et celle d'un love hotel. Ses yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur une personne familière vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir agenouillé devant un des robinets de douche présents pour remplir un baquet d'eau. "Yakkun?, s'étonna Tetsurou pendant que son collègue se leva, alors toi aussi, tu as un mi-temps au Black Crow Café comme Akaashi?" Ils avaient travaillé dans la même section jusqu'à récemment vu que Yaku avait reçu une promotion.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit évasivement Morisuke en haussant les épaules, tu veux que je te frotte le dos?, proposa-t-il alors en s'écartant un peu pour le laisser s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

Tetsurou savait que Yakkun voulait changer de sujet néanmoins il n'insista pas. Après tout, il était venu ici pour se détendre. "Avec grand plaisir, chaton, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant devant Yakkun qui prit le baquet pour le vider brusquement sur lui en rougissant.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom?, s'insurgea Yaku en s'enduisant les mains de savon.

\- Mais il te va si bien, le taquina Tetsurou en écartant ses franges mouillées de ses yeux. Il était content de ne plus avoir sa coupe en pêtard, bon, est-ce que tu vas me frotter le dos, Yakkun?

\- C'est prévu dans la formule, répondit le chatain en commençant à frictionner le dos large devant lui, mmmm, c'est bien ferme, murmura-t-il en laissant glisser ses mains sur les muscles.

\- Oui, je m'entretiens, on va dire, répliqua Tetsurou en soupirant d'aise sous les doigts fins de Yaku. Ses mains le nettoyaient avec délicatesse, le caressant par endroits, le massant légèrement sur d'autres avant d'errer sur son torse, mmmmm, que fais-tu, Yakkun?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai décidé de m'occuper aussi du devant, chuchota Morisuke en frottant cette fois-ci le torse en faisant trainer de la mousse par-ci, par-là, cela n'en sera que plus agréable, non?, ajouta-t-il en faisant rouler doucement les tétons de ses doigts.

\- Nnnn, là, je te donne raison Yakkun, soupira Tetsurou en se laissant faire quand Morisuke frictionna ses abdominaux avant de descendre plus bas... Le noiraud l'empêcha de s'aventurer sous la serviette en lui prenant le poignet.

\- Je veux continuer dans le jacuzzi, avoua Tetsurou en prenant le baquet pour le remplir en ouvrant le robinet en face de lui, mais je souhaite que tu me rejoignes là-bas seulement vêtu de ta chemise. C'est ma condition et en tant que majordome, tu dois m'obéir, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est d'accord mais c'est moi qui te rince, fit Morisuke en prenant le baquet pour asperger Tetsurou avec, allez, je te laisse y aller le temps que je me déshabille.

\- Tu ne me fais pas un strip-tease?, le taquina le noiraud en se levant pour aller dans le bassin.

\- Ce n'est pas inclus dans la formule, rétorqua Morisuke en retirant son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, je me demande pourquoi tu veux que j'aille dans l'eau en chemise.

\- C'est pourtant facile à deviner, répliqua le noiraud en se prélassant dans l'eau parfumée à l'huile de rose. Bien, je n'aurai pas besoin de lubrifiant. "Mmmmm, ça sent bon, fit-il ensuite en fermant les yeux pour se détendre un peu au milieu de cette fragrance de rose enivrante. La vapeur présente dans l'eau le fit un peu transpirer mais ça va, elle était à la bonne température.

Un petit clapotis se fit entendre suivi du son de Yaku qui nagea vers lui avant de sentir un poids sur ses cuisses. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors un Morisuke moulé dans une chemise trempée rendue transparente. Il pouvait voir la peau laiteuse et les tétons rosis qui pointaient légèrement. Tetsurou se lécha les lèvres, c'était un petit fétichisme qu'il adorait. "Satisfait?, grommela son majordome en fuyant son regard.

-Oh oui!, sussurra Tetsurou contre ses lèvres en l'attirant encore plus à lui par la taille, tu sais? J'ai un faible pour les t-shirts mouillés, chuchota-t-il en frottant les bougeons de chair de ses doigts au travers de la chemise."

Yaku s'accrocha aux épaules du plus grand en gémissant. "Tu es sensible à cet endroit?, demanda le noiraud avec un sourire taquin en sachant que c'était le cas.

Morisuke lui répondit par un baiser pour le faire taire tellement il était gêné. Tetsurou en profita alors pour plonger une de ses mains sous l'eau afin d'immiscer un doigt dans l'intimité de son futur amant. Le chatain sursauta face au contact mais approfondit le baiser en sentant le doigt remuer légèrement en lui. L'eau était un peu huileuse grace à l'huile de rose qu'il avait mis dans le bassin et les remous du jacuzzi détendirent ses jambes. Tetsurou rompit le baiser et lui mordilla le cou quand il mit un second doigt.

Morisuke ondula doucement du bassin pour faciliter l'accès, l'encourageant à aller plus loin, les lèvres entrouvertes quand le plus grand effleura l'endroit qui lui procurait toujours un très grand plaisir. "Ooooh! Continue, Tetsurou, c'est bon.

\- Mmm, je veux que tu prennes du plaisir avec autre chose que mes doigts, déclara Tetsurou en retirant ses doigts avec une petite moue.

Morisuke eut un petit rire. Tetsurou avait un petit coté mignon quand il le voulait. "Tu m'appelles chaton mais de nous deux, c'est toi qui fais le plus penser à un chat, fit le plus petit en chatouillant légèrement le menton du noiraud qui ronronna tout en le positionnant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un coté félin, assuma Tetsurou en maintenant Morisuke par la taille, maintenant, prépare-toi chaton. Tu vas avoir un peu mal.

\- L'huile présente dans l'eau va faciliter les choses, le rassura Morisuke en se laissant pénétrer. Le chatain se mordit les lèvres face à la douleur mais il put se détendre plus facilement une fois Tetsurou entièrement en lui. L'eau agréablement chaude du bain le relaxait au point qu'il eut moins mal assez rapidement. Le noiraud avait choisi ce moment pour le caliner tendrement. "J'ai voulu te faire ça depuis si longtemps, Morisuke. Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir te faire un calin, se confia Tetsurou en frottant son nez contre celui de Morisuke.

\- Tu en auras droit à d'autres ensuite, murmura Morisuke en lui donnant un petit baiser, par contre, je ne pourrai pas te dire pourquoi je suis au Black Crow Café, continua-t-il en commençant à bouger, secret... confidentiel.

\- Je le saurai bien assez tôt de toute... façon, fit Tetsurou en se mouvant à son tour.

Ils firent l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse, bougeant doucement sous cette fragrance de rose qui les entourait, ce capiteux parfum d'amour qui allait de pair avec ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Une passion des plus douces dans une étreinte toute affectueuse. Tetsurou prenait son temps pour combler Morisuke en contemplant son visage éperdu de plaisir, écoutant le son discret de ses gémissements qui en devinrent rauques à ses oreilles.

Puis quand son étroitesse lui devint irresistible, il céda au plaisir qui avait atteint son paroxysme tandis que Morisuke en fit de même peu de temps après. Ils reprirent leurs soyffles en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux avec un sourire complice.

Ils ne furent plus collègues maintenant, ni même de simples camarades.

Et cette ralation qui changeait les rendit heureux mine de rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour le second OS. Je vais m'atteler au troisième avec cette fois-ci, des gateaux. Miam miam! ;)


	4. Service 3 : Délices et plaisirs du palais. Si vous appréciez les douceurs sucrées au goût des plus suaves - IwaSuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous, voici le troisième OS. Merci sandou01 pour ta review et ton message de soutien. C'est surtout pour les lecteurs que je n'aime pas être en retard car je sais que c'est assez frustrant d'attendre après lasuite d'une fic ou d'une histoire en général (quoique j'ai renoncé à attendre celle du manga X des Clamp). Sinon, j'ai décidé de mettre pas mal de cracks pairs assez rares dans le fandom dans ce recueil et celui-là va te plaire. Par contre à titre plus personnel, j'essaie de lutter du mieux que je peux avec mes troubles de concentration. Le souci, c'est qu'il faut que j'accepte que la bipolarité empire avec le temps donc accepter la situation est assez difficile mais bon c'est comme ça. Bonne lecture. :)

Iwaizumi admira la pièce d'un air abasourdi. Il se trouvait maintenant à mille lieues de l'ambiance chic du bar : les murs de la pièce furent recouverts d'une tapisserie d'un bleu roi, le mobilier se résumait à une banquette de velours gris perle et d'une desserte emplie d'une vaissellerie en porcelaine où se trouvait en effet des assiettes pleines de petits gâteaux appétissants ainsi que des bols de guimauve posés devant une petite fontaine de chocolat blanc.

Hajime se retint de saliver devant cette merveille. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait dans la boite, il était un grand amateur de choses sucrées et dès qu'il avait lu la formule spéciale dégustation tout à l'heure, le brun l'avait choisi d'emblée. Et cette salle aux allures de salon de thé lui offrait exactement ce qu'il souhaitait toutefois, il y aurait du y avoir un majordome avec, non?

Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard derrière lui, le tirant de sa contemplation. "Désolé du retard, s'excusa-t-il en fermant la porte, et bienvenue dans la salle des douceurs. Je me nomme Koushi Sugawara. A votre service."

Hajime contempla le jeune homme devant lui d'un oeil gourmand. La paleur de sa peau fut mise en valeur par sa courte chevelure grise, tout en lui évoquait une adorable douceur : son regard noisette affectueux, son sourire tendre, sa silhouette gracieuse. Le brun eut envie de savourer autre chose d'un coup mais il choisit de prendre son temps. "Je suis Hajime Iwaizumi, enchanté, se présenta Hajime avec un petit sourire, donc toutes ces bonnes choses sont pour moi?

\- Oui tout est pour vous. N'hésitez pas à y gouter, répondit Koushi en présentant la desserte, à moins que vous ne vouliez savourer autre chose, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tout sauf innocent, je suis votre obligé."

Les yeux de Hajime s'écarquillèrent un peu suite à cette suggestion des plus sulfureuses. "Je vous prends au mot, sussura Hajime contre l'oreille du majordome, qu'avez-vous à proposer?"

Koushi lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à la banquette où il le fit asseoir. Il lui tendit enduite une assiette de petits fondants au chocolat. "Tenez." Hajime en prit un pour mordre dedans. "Mmmmm, délichieux." Ce goût amer et sucré qui fondit sous sa langue... Le brun en fit goûter un au majordome qui croqua doucement dedans avant de sucer les traces de chocolat présentes sur ses doigts. Hajime retint sa respiration sous les iris noisettes qui le fixaient avec convoitise. "Si vous avez envie de gouter au chocolat blanc, murmura-t-il en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise après avoir retiré sa veste noire, je suis à votre entière disposition.

\- J'apprécie votre dévotion, fit Hajime en dévorant des yeux le torse laiteux qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

Il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes contrairement à son ami Oikawa qui lui, appréciait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. D'ailleurs, Hajime se demanda distraitement comment allait ce dernier vu qu'il avait été transféré dans une autre section. Toutefois, le brun coupa court à ses pensées et se leva pour tremper quelques uns de ses doigts dans la fontaine à chocolat blanc avant d'en répandre sur la peau nue de son serviteur en s'attardant un oeu sur les tétons roses qui commencèrent à durcir.

Koushi se mordit les lèvres face à ce contact. Iwaizumi-san avait un coté viril qui lui plaisait beaucoup et les critiques d'Oikawa à son sujet lui avaient donné envie de plus le connaitre. Ceci dit, là, il préférait passer par la case séduction. "Ta peau est si douce, chuchota son maitre en léchant le chocolat présent sur la peau en commençant par les bourgeons de chair.

Le majordome gémit sous cette langue chaude qui le dégustait avec gourmandise et s'allongea sur la banquette pour lui faciliter l'accès. Les fondants en chocolat étaient imbibés d'aphrodisiaque, ce qui les rendit encore plus fiévreux. Hajime stoppa son exploration sucrée à contrecoeur pour se lever de nouveau pour prendre un chamallow qu'il trempa dans la fontaine chocolatée. Le brun le fit ensuite goûter à Koushi via un baiser bien langoureux. "Mmmmm."

Koushi passa les bras autour de son cou en mordant la guimauve dans sa bouche que celui-ci présentait, se délectant de la sentir fondre dans son palais avant de partager ce goût suave et leger de sa langue une fois la sucrerie avalée. Ils fondirent sous le baiser passionné jusqu'au moment où ils durent le rompre par manque de souffle. Hajime décida alors de dévêtir entièrement le majordome présent sous lui tout en explorant chaque parcelle de peau qui se révélait de ses doigts fébriles, encouragé par les soupirs et les gémissements qu'il entendit à chaque caresse.

Une fois dénudé, Koushi prit un tube de lubrifiant présent sous un des coussins de la banquette et le tendit au brun. "Parfum cerise?, s'étonna Hajime d'un ton taquin.

\- Oui au cas où vous souhaitez que j'use de ma bouche pour vous satisfaire, répondit le majordome en se léchant les lèvres.

\- C'est très tentant, fit le brun en enduisant ses doigts de gelée rose, mais là, j'ai une autre envie en tête."

Koushi frissonna sous ces yeux verts qui le caressaient allègrement. "Dans ce cas, prenez ce qu'il y a dans la petite coupelle, murmura-t-il en désignant le récipient sur la desserte.

Hajime jeta un coup d'oeil et vit des préservatifs. "D'accord mais avant..." Il écarta les jambes de Koushi et entama la préparation en faisant entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de celui-ci. "Ça va?, demanda-t-il en y allant le plus doucement possible.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète... pas, haleta son serviteur en faisant fi de la légère gêne qu'il ressentit. Hajime en ajouta un deuxième dés qu'il s'y habitua. Koushi apprécia la tendresse dont il faisait preuve et qui contrastait avec la virilité qui émanait de lui. C'était délectable, surtout quand son futur amant effleura son point sensible. "Nnnnn, Haji...me..."

Le brun eut presque le souffle coupé par cette vue enchanteresse pour répondre à l'instant. Koushi ondulait du bassin, il se contractait sous ses doigts, les yeux fermés, les joues rougies et les lèvres entrouvertes en une sensuelle invitation. Hajime n'en put plus retira alors lentement ses doigts puis prit un préservatif qu'il enfila une fois l'étui enlevé. Il lubrifia ensuite son membre et se positionna entre les jambes de Koushi. "J'y vais lentement, chuchota-t-il tandis que son amant lui offrit un doux sourire.

Koushi eut moins mal qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, Hajime entrant en lui le plus doucement possible. Celui-ci retira sa veste et sa chemise, devoilant un torse musclé. Ouah, moi qui pensais que Daichi était viril... "Tu surpasses mes attentes, Hajime, sussura-t-il en entourant les hanches de ce dernier de ses jambes, il émane une telle force en toi, ça me plait.

\- Et moi, je te trouve extrêmement beau, se confia Hajime en lui embrassant la tempe, magnifique même." Koushi avait cette beauté fragile qui surpassait même celle d'Oikawa. Du moins, de son point de vue. "Je peux bouger?

\- Oui, vas-y."

Hajime entama ses vas et vients lentement, le temps que Koushi s'habitue à sa présence puis plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que les gémissements se firent plus forts. Sa chaleur l'excitait grandement et cette sensation à chaque fois qu'il se contractait autour de lui l'amenait plus loin dans son plaisir. Hajime en profitait pour caresser le torse de Koushi d'une main, parcourant cette peau soyeuse, pinçant légèrement les tétons roses tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur la virilité de son amant pour imprimer les mêmes mouvements qu'il faisait en lui.

Koushi renversa la tête en arriêre en ressentant ces doigts qui l'empoignaient doucement, en rythme avec cette présence chaude qui enflait de plus en plus en lui jusqu'à... "Nnnn, désolé Koushi, c'est trop bon, gémit Hajime en se déversant en lui. Il donna un dernier coup de rein en changeant légèrement d'angle, ce qui fit venir son amant qui cria son nom avec abandon.

Hajime se retira juste après et se débarassa du préservatif avant de rejoindre un Koushi épuisé mais heureux sur le canapé. "La formule était-elle à ton goût?, demanda celui-ci en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oui mais nous n'avons pas terminé, répondit Hajime en prenant le bol de guimauves sur la table, un peu de guimauves?

\- Si je t'en fais goûter, fit Koushi avec un sourire mutin.

Ils prirent ensuite le temps de savourer des petites douceurs en discutant de choses et d'autres. Hajime regrettait même que ce fut pour un soir. "Tu sais? Le Black Crow Café est un café éphémère, lui confia Koushi en se blotissant contre lui, je te parlerai de la raison plus tard mais... Je peux te proposer mes services personnellement. Toi seul en auras le privilège.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec grand plaisir, chuchota Hajime en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. La publication est un peu ralentie car je me repose un peu plus en ce moment (je ne suis pas très bien entre les allergies et la bipolarité... Voilà pourquoi l'hiver est ma saison préférée.). A pluche. :)


	5. Service 4 : Formule classique. Si vous souhaitez être choyé par le plus dévoué de nos serviteurs - UshiSaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici le quatrième OS. Merci Mag-chan pour ta review et merci pour ton message. Je me repose en ce moment même si c'est frustrant de ne plus retrouver le rythme d'écriture habituel mais bon, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer. Bonne lecture. :)

Sakusa détailla la chambre avec appréhension. Il avait choisi d'aller dans ce bar afin que Kuroo et Bokuto le laissent enfin tranquille. Ces deux enquiquineurs n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler pour se faire une soirée izakaya après le boulot et il avait décidé d'accepter une de leurs invitations en se disant que ce serait l'unique fois qu'il le ferait.

Une chance qu'il y eut peu de monde dans ce bar, le Black Crow Café. Pour Kiyoomi, la foule était sa bête noire et les contacts physiques, son pire cauchemar. Le noiraud souhaitait du fond du coeur de s'affranchir de sa germaphobie mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Il lui était arrivé une fois d'aller dans son bureau sans gants et de se retenir de mettre du gel antibactérien sur ses mains à chaque fois qu'il avait fini d'utiliser l'ordinateur, ce qui était surhumain venant de sa part... Sauf qu'il avait passé un long moment à se laver les mains dans la salle d'eau dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui.

Pour Kiyoomi, ce quotidien en devenait très contraignant, à la fois pour les autres et pour lui. Malheureusement, sortir de sa zone de confort l'était tout autant. Le noiraud s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. En choisissant la formule classique, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une suite des plus luxueuses, les draps étaient même en satin à en juger la douceur. De toute manière, il n'allait pas s'éterniser ici. Dès que le majordome à sa disposition serait présent, il lui annoncerait son congès et rentrerait chez lui, dans son studio si rassurant, propre et rangé comme il le fallait.

Toutefois, Kiyoomi ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce dernier fut une connaissance de longue date, le sempai qu'il avait admiré depuis le lycée. D'ailleurs, il était censé travailler dans la même entreprise qu'eux mais Kiyoomi ne l'avait croisé que rarement. "Ushijima-san?, fit-il en cachant sa surprise, que faites-vous ici?" Même s'il le trouvait encore plus magnifique avec l'uniforme de majordome, le noiraud commençait à être assailli de doutes. Si Akaashi, le sercrétaire du président et Ushijima se trouvaient au même endroit, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Wakatoshi observait Sakusa en train de réfléchir avec un léger sourire. Il avait été heureux de voir son ancien cadet travailler dans la même entreprise que lui. Au lycée, le brun avait malheureusement nié ses propres sentiments pour privilégier son avenir. Il se remémora avec nostalgie les moments passés durant cette époque où Sakusa avait été le trésorier du conseil des élèves alors qu'il en avait été le président. Toutefois, il valait mieux dissiper cette ambiance tendue pour le moment. "Je suis ici pour être à votre service, Sakusa-sama, répondit-il en faisant une légère courbette, ordonnez-moi tout ce que vous voulez et je le ferai."

Kiyoomi s'empourpra légèrement suite à cette déclaration. Le noiraud souhaitait lui poser davantage de questions mais l'occasion d'avoir Wakatoshi rien que pour lui était trop belle.

Qu'allait-il lui demander? Après tout, l'homme de ses rêves lui proposait de réaliser le moindre de ses désirs. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'il lui confia son souhait. Le noiraud savait que c'était à double-tranchant, qu'il allait se confronter à une de ses plus grandes peurs mais si c'était avec Wakatoshi, au fond, il n'y aurait aucun souci. "Je veux que... Vous me preniez, se confia-t-il avec un murmure, même si ce n'est que pour un soir. Vous savez que j'ai horreur qu'on me touche... Mais si c'est avec toi Wakatoshi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je..."

Wakatoshi mit un moment avant d'accorder son consentement. Cette proposition le touchaut beaucoup, il avait même hate de le faire mais il souhaitait aussi que Kiyoomi puisse se libérer un peu de ses peurs durant l'acte. "Dans ce cas, je ferai d'abord en sorte que vous n'ayez aucune crainte à vous faire toucher. Par contre, il faudra que vous me fassiez confiance tout du long. Ma méthode risque de vous effrayer un peu.

\- Tu es une des rares personnes à qui je l'accorde, avoua Kiyoomi avec un rare sourire, donc j'accepte.

\- Bien. Alors, il est temps que je vous mette à l'aise pour la suite des événements."

Kiyoomi se laissa alors déshabiller sous les mains expertes du brun. Ce fut quand même très gênant au fur et à mesure que son corps se découvrait. Il était plus grand que Kuroo et Bokuto et faisait pratiquement la même taille que Tsukishima. Seul Wakatoshi le dépassait de quelques centimètres mais le noiraud n'aimait pas trop son corps. Trop pâle, sans relief malgré les muscles qui se dessinaient légèrement. Cependant, Kiyoomi eut un moment d'arrêt quand Wakatoshi lui banda les yeux. "Que...?" Un chuchotement rauque fit fondre son angoisse comme neige au soleil. "Fais-moi confiance, Kiyoomi."

Le noiraud hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit en se détendant du mieux qu'il put en savourant l'agréable contact du satin contre son dos. Des sons de vêtements tombant à terre retentirent à son oreille puis des doigts larges se mirent à parcourirent sa peau nue, la caressant lentement, dessinant les contours des muscles présents puis s'attardant sur des endroits qu'il ne crut pas aussi sensibles. Des décharges de plaisir l'envahirent tout entier au moment où deux paumes chaudes se mirent à frotter doucement ses tétons avant que des doigts prirent le relais pour en pincer délicatement les bouts durcis.

Pour Kiyoomi qui ne put voir ce que Wakatoshi lui faisant, la sensation fut telle qu'il se sentit fondre à la moindre caresse. Il haletait, gémissait, l'encourageait, lui pour qui le moindre toucher répugnait habituellement. C'était si bon. Le murmure grave de Wakatoshi contre son oreille lui provoqua de doux frissons. "Veux-tu que j'use de mes lèvres?" Le noiraud hocha la tête avec impatience pour pousser un cri au contact des lèvres qui se mirent à goûter sa peau, couvrant son torse de baisers doux et fiévreux puis descendant de plus en plus bas, sur ses cuisses, ses jambes, ses mollets avant d'écarter doucement ses jambes pour flatter l'intérieur de ses cuisses de sa langue. Kiyoomi tremblait de plaisir, n'en pouvant presque plus. Pourtant, il en voulait encore. "Wakatoshi...

\- Oui, je vais te préparer, dit son futur amant en sortant un préservatif et du lubrifiant pour la suite, souhaites-tu que je retire ton bandeau.

\- Quand on le fera, répondit le noiraud en essayant de se ressaissir pendant que Wakatoshi enduisit ses doigts, je veux voir tes yeux quand tu me feras l'amour.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, déclara Wakatoshi en faisant entrer un doigt en lui. Kiyoomi eut un léger inconfort durant la préparation. La sensation lui était étrange pourtant le simple fait que ce fut les doigts de Wakatoshi qui le touchaient si intimement le rassurait. Il se laissa donc aller en ressentant un second doigt rejoindre le premier jusqu'au moment où ceux-ci effleurèrent quelque chose qui le fit se cambrer. Comment dire? C'était aussi bon qu'effrayant. Néanmoins, les doigts de Wakatoshi furent retirés délicatement ensuite tandis que le bandeau qui recouvrit ses yeux disparut après.

Kiyoomi put alors contempler Wakatoshi dans toute sa nudité. Beau, puissant tout en muscles et sa peau aux nuances presque mates contrastant avec la sienne plus blanche. "Magnifique, murmura-t-il avant d'être ému par l'adoration qu'il lisait dans le regard.

\- Tu es encore plus beau que moi, répliqua Wakatoshi en lui caressant tendrement la joue, j'ai toujours été attiré par tes yeux noirs, si sombres. Et sache que ce ne sera pas pour un soir, poursuivit-il en enfilant le préservatif avant d'entrer doucement en lui, je compte le faire avec toi autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras.

\- Je t'aime... Wakatoshi, haleta Kiyoomi en se mordant légèrement les lèvres face à la douleur.

\- Moi aussi, Kiyoomi, chuchota son amant une fois entièrement en lui. Ce role de majordome était pour lui un prétexte pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Akaashi avait réussi à faire en sorte que leur rencontre eut lieu bien que la raison fut tout autre. Il les remercierait plus tard, le président et lui.

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment étroitement enlacés, le temps que la douleur se dissipe pour le noiraud, puis Wakatoshi se mit à bouger lentement en prenant son temps, avec amour et tendresse pendant que Kiyoomi couvrit ses lèvres d'un doux baiser qu'il approfondit ensuite de sa langue. Tous deux se perdirent dans leur étreinte une fois le baiser rompu, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour mieux éprouver le contact de leurs corps, de leurs peaux et se noyèrent dans la chaleur de l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne s'exprimèrent que par les soupirs et leurs râles au fil de leurs ébats puis Kiyoomi émit un cri au moment de la jouissance, ressentant Wakatoshi au plus profond de lui qui en fit de même à son tour peu après. Le brun se retira ensuite pour enlacer de nouveau le noiraud en les recouvrant tous les deux d'un drap. Kiyoomi s'était endormi, épuisé par ces sensations agréablement éprouvantes. Un sourire comblé se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant que Wakatoshi l'adimrait dans son sommeil avant de s'assoupir à son tour en caressant affectueusement ses boucles noires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. Le prochain sera axé BDSM mais version soft (vous me connaissez) avec un couple "classique" sans l'être. A pluche. :)


	6. Service 5 : La chambre de la reine. Si vous voulez vous adonner à une certaine discipline - HinaKage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou hellou, voici le quatrième OS avec un crack pair dans un ship classique. Attention, celui-ci axée Dominance/Soumission mais vous me connaissez, je vais ajouter du glaçage au sucre dedans (l'idée m'est venue en lisant un doujin de Mazuku, une specialiste du HinaKage dont j'adore les travaux, où Hinata et Kageyama ont ce genre de relation tout en restant IC et le tout de façon soft.) D'ailleurs, je le désigne comme une reine dans cet OS vu que dans le jargon SM, ça peut passer. Merci sandou01 pour ta review. Le UshiSaku est relativement peu connu dans le fandom vu qu'en effet Sakusa apparait peu dans le manga.
> 
> Le peu de fanarts que j'ai vu sur ce ship donne à ce perso un coté Notice me senpai assez marrant et mignon et concernant le IwaSuga, je voulais juste changer un peu pour les cracks pairs et désolée, pas de TsukiHina pour cet OS (peut-être qu'un jour je ferai un contexte de ce genre avec ce ship). Tsukishima sera avec un autre perso (c'est aussi un ship très rare).
> 
> Aussi pour ta requête, je connais le fanart dont tu me parles qui est de la doujinka Yamada, une spécialiste du TsukiHina dont je n'aime pas trop les doujins (alors que ses fanarts sont superbes) vu que j'en ai acheté un avec Tsukki à la limite du yandere qui force un peu trop Hinata en le manipulant mentalement (et le second qu'elle a fait est dans cette mouture, d'ailleurs. J'ai des réticences pour l'acheter).
> 
> C'est une des rares doujinkas à dessiner ce genre de contexte vu que le TsukiHina est habituellement la quintessence même du fluff avec le KageHina, le KuroDai, le KurooAka, le TsukiDaiTsuki, le MatsuHana, le KageGuchi, le MatsuDai etc... Bref, pour la requête, ça dépend car j'en ai déjà pas mal à faire (la prochaine étant la tienne d'ailleurs) et que je traine avec mes soucis de santé qui persistent.
> 
> Merci à toi aussi kama-chan59 pour ta review, j'avoue que j'ignorais si tu lisais encore mes fics ou non mais bon, on a tous une vie à coté donc, c'est normal. :) En tous cas, elle m'a faite plaisir. Bonne lecture et désolée pour le pavé. :)

Shouyou tremblait un peu quand il pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Pas de peur mais d'anticipation. Le roux frémissait d'impatience à la vue de cette simple chaise présente sous ses yeux qui lui évoquait un trône. Deux chaines furent accrochées sur le mur tapissé de velours mauve à coté de lui, une lumière tamisée aux légères teintes violacées éclairait la pièce.

Shouyou déglutit au son des claquements de talons qui s'approchèrent lentement, venant à sa rencontre. Peu de personnes connaissaient son plaisir coupable de vouloir se faire dominer, de se soumettre à l'autorité d'une façon que d'aucun trouverait malsain. Il ignorait si c'était du au fait qu'il avait toujours vécu dans un environnement où il avait été choyé par l'amour que lui portaient ses parents et sa petite soeur mais voilà, Shouyou avait des pulsions masochistes. Le roux les avait découvert au lycée lorsque sa professeure le sermonnait parce qu'il dormait en cours après lui avoir jeter une craie sur la tête pour le réveiller

Il n'oublierait jamais les doux frissons qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là.

Pourtant, Shouyou n'avait jamais franchi le pas pour les assouvir, pas plus qu'il avait essayé de chercher un ou une partenaire avec lequel jouer. Au début, c'était parce qu'il avait eu peur d'être jugé mais ensuite... Le roux se souvint de ce jour où il avait présenté un projet pour la section management. Des collègues d'autres sections y étaient présents et... Le souvenir de deux prunelles bleues le dardant avec froideur persistait dans sa mémoire. Comme il aimerait revoir cet homme aux cheveux noirs dont l'allure dénotait exactement ce qu'il cherchait chez...

Les claquements de talon cessèrent.

La reine se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Une voix trop grave pour être féminine lui intima un ordre sec.

"A genoux."

Shouyou s'exécuta rapidement, son corps frémissant d'excitation à l'écoute de ces inflexions froides un tantinet colérique. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir des pieds chaussés d'une paire de pantoufles d'un noir vernis et recouverts de bas résilles. Puis l'un des pieds se mit sous son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête. Le roux leva alors ses yeux ambres sur des longues jambes couverts par un pantalon sombre, puis un torse élancé dissimulé derrière une simple chemise blanche et enfin, il rencontra les beaux yeux océans qui n'avaient cessé de le hanter.

Il est si beau, s'extasia Shouyou en salivant malgré lui sur la chaussure du noiraud.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara le noiraud avec dédain, ton attitude est vraiment celle d'un chien. Il ne reste plus qu'à te dresser."

Le regard se faisait plus suffisant, sa voix plus hautaine. Oooh! C'est vraiment trop boooon, pensa-t-il avec un sourire extatique. Il se raidit cependant quand le second ordre tomba en même temps que le retrait du pied qui se posa en face de lui. "Nettoie ma chaussure, imbécile.

\- Oui, majesté, accepta Shouyou en léchant docilement la trace de salive présent sur la pantoufle.

\- C'est bien, sussura le noiraud en se baissant pour lui caresser les cheveux, tu as vite appris où se trouvait ta place, il leva ensuite le menton du roux, maintenant tu vas rester dans cette position, le temps que je m'assoie. Tu ne te lèveras que si je t'y autorise."

Shouyou eut un instant d'hésitation avant d'hocher silencieusement la tête en fuyant le regard. "Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais détourner les yeux?, tonna son maitre en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, regarde-moi." Le roux tourna docilement la tête pour se noyer dans les iris océans qui le fixaient d'une manière plus aguicheuse tandis qu'il lui adressait un petit sourire sadique en caressant distraitement la cravache qu'il tenait à la main.

Cet homme le provoquait, le tentait pour qu'il discute son ordre, l'incitait à la punition.

Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?, se demanda Shouyou en se remémorant de nouveau de la réunion, ah oui, Yamaguchi m'a dit qu'il se nommait Tobio Kageyama mais je ne me souviens dans quelle section il... "A quoi tu penses, imbécile? Ou plutôt à qui? A quelqu'un d'autre que ta reine?"

Le roux sursauta un peu en entendant la question. La voix de Kageyama était devenue plus tranchante, empreinte de cette autorité qui l'excitait encore plus. "Je... Je pensais à vous, majesté, répondit timidement Shouyou en se triturant les doigts, je vous ai vu une fois au travail et..., il s'empourpra, et je n'arrivais pas à vous oublier."

Le sourire de Tobio s'élargit. Lui aussi, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce jeune homme, Shouyou Hinata d'après ce que lui avait dit Sugawara-san, depuis ce moment. Comment ne pas oublier ses yeux ambres si soumis lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés? Il avait toujours eu un tempérament autoritaire. Les collègues de sa section s'en plaignaient souvent.

Toutefois, cet aspect de sa personnalité le complexait plus qu'autre chose. Tobio avait rechigné un peu lorsque le président lui avait fait part de son rôle dans le projet Black Crow mais lorsqu'il avait vu le nom de Hinata présent dans la liste, il avait d'emblée accepté à la fois pour son plaisir personnel mais aussi pour éviter que la seconde reine ne jette ses griffes dessus.

De toute façon, Hinata serait le seul et unique avec qui il se permettrait ce genre de jeux où il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pulsions tout en respectant les attentes et les limites de ce petit roux plus qu'adorable. Continuons le jeu. "Je vois dans tes yeux combien tu as envie de moi, sussurra-t-il en écartant les jambes, montre-le moi."

Shouyou réfléchit un instant avant de déglutir à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Bon sang, j'ai honte, se dit-il en avançant à quatre pattes vers son maitre. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir en se mettant entre les jambes du plus grand qu'il écarta un peu plus pour accéder à la virilité de sa reine. Shouyou se mit ensuite à lécher vigoureusement le membre qui commença à durcir au travers du pantalon de Kageyama. "Mmmm, soupira Tobio en passant la main dans les mèches rousses, tu aimes ça, hein?"

Le roux opina de la tête, satisfait de donner du plaisir à sa reine. Il poursuivit son exploration en suçotant légèrement la virilité à travers le tissu quand une douleur lui piquait agréablement les fesses. "Mmmmm." Il sut en levant les yeux que sa reine venait de le fouetter à l'aide de sa cravache. Encore. "Arrête-toi, imbécile, ordonna alors Kageyama en lui empoignant la tête pour qu'il s'arrête.

Shouyou fut à la fois confus et attristé. "Ça ne vous a pas plu?"

Tobio se retint d'étreindre le roux pour le rassurer en le voyant si chagriné. Non, le jeu continue. "J'ai envie d'autre chose, déclara-t-il froidement, maintenant écarte-toi pour que je me lève." Le roux fit ce qu'il dit et le regarda se lever pour se rendre dans une salle non loin en lui invectivant de nouvelles commandes :"Déshabille-toi pendant que je cherche le nécessaire et une fois que tu auras fini, remets-toi à genoux.

\- Oui ma reine, répondit Shouyou en se levant pour se dévêtir. Ses genoux étaient un peu douloureux à force de rester assis de cette manière sur le sol malgré la moquette mauve présente. Il se dévêtit tout en se demandant ce que sa reine comptait faire puis se mit subitement à genoux en entendant de nouveau l'écho des talons qui claquaient le sol. Le bruit s'amoindrit lorsque Kageyama s'approcha de lui. Shouyou sentit sa presence derrière et se raidit légèrement lorsque des longs doigts fins carressèrent doucement sa virilité. "Ooooh!

\- C'est bon?, murmura Tobio en lui mordillant l'oreille.

\- Ouiiiii... Nnn!" Petit coup de cravache sur la hanche.

\- On dit "Oui, majesté", gronda doucement le noiraud.

\- Oui, majes...té?" Le roux sentit quelque chose de froid enserrer sa virilité, un anneau. Mais que...? "Tu resteras comme ça le temps que je me prépare, déclara Tobio en posant sa cravache, la bouteille de lubrifiant et le préservatif à coté de lui pour enlever son pantalon. Shouyou mira alors d'un oeil émerveillé les bas résilles retenus par un porte-jaretelles de dentelle noir ainsi que la fine culotte en satin de même couleur que Kageyama arborait. Le tout fut mis en valeur par ses chaussures et la chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte.

Ouaaah, ma reine est tellement sexy. "Tu baves imbécile, lui fit remarquer le noiraud avec un sourire hautain en retirant cette fois-ci sa culotte, tu n'es vraiment qu'un misérable chien. Laisse-moi essuyer ça, fit-il en essuyant le filet de salive à l'aide de son sous-vêtement.

\- Merci, majesté. Vous êtes trop bon, répliqua docilement Shouyou, et je suis désolé. Je vous trouve tellement beau que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Tant mieux puisque je t'ordonne de me regarder maintenant, déclara Tobio en s'asseyant de nouveau sur son fauteuil après avoir pris la bouteille de lubrifiant, et je t'interdis de regarder autre chose que moi, poursuivit-il en enduisant ses doigts, est-ce clair, imbécile?

\- Oui, majesté, confirma Shouyou en contemplant Kageyama qui venait d'écarter ses jambes.

Le roux se força ensuite à ne pas détourner timidement le regard pendant que le noiraud fit entrer un doigt en lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Son membre enflait devant ce spectacle érotique, il eut mal tellement l'anneau retenait son plaisir et pourtant... qu'est-ce qu'il aimait voir cet homme magnifique en train de se toucher si intimement. Cet homme qui le dominait d'une façon si provocatrice. "Tu aimerais bien me la mettre, hein, imbécile?, le nargua Tobio en faisant entrer un autre doigt en lui, tu voudrais bien me prendre, n'est-ce pas?, poursuivit-il en continuant de faire des vas-et-vients, dis-moi ce que tu veux, je veux t'entendre le dire.

\- Non, majesté, s'empressa de refuser Shouyou, ce serait trop...

\- Ferme-la et tu fais ce que je te dis, gronda Tobio avant de se mordre la lèvre en touchant son point sensible, dis-le moi ou sinon je m'en occupe moi-mêm...

\- Non, majesté, le supplia Shouyou, je vous en prie, laissez-moi..., il rougit, laissez-moi vous prendre. Je veux être en vous, s'il vous plait. J'en ai tellement envie."

Sa virilité en devenait très douloureuse. Tant pis, je dois le supporter. Le roux décela une légère inquiétude dans l'expression du noiraud mais celle-ci fut fugace. "Bien, déclara Tobio en retirant ses doigts, enlève l'anneau et rejoins-moi. Tu as intêret à me satisfaire.

\- Je vous donnerai beaucoup de plaisir, ma reine, fit Shouyou en enlevant l'anneau, je vous le promets."

Le roux se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas venir et prit le préservatif présent à coté du fauteuil qu'il enfila une fois la pochette enlevée avant de mettre un peu de lubrifiant sur son membre. Il se positionna ensuite en se mettant entre les jambes de Kageyama tout en lui empoignant doucement ses hanches puis attendit le consentement de ce dernier. "Vas-y, intima-t-il en serrant les lèvres au moment de la pénétration. C'était quand même un peu douloureux même si c'était de courte durée.

Shouyou s'arrêta une fois entièrement en lui. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était tellement bon qu'il se retint avec grande peine de bouger. "Hé! Bouge, imbécile, l'invectiva Tobio en réprimant son désir de l'enlacer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester dans le jeu en se rendant compte combien Hinata veillait à ce qu'il ne souffre d'aucun inconfort. Une partie de lui aimerait s'affranchir de son rôle de reine pour lui témoigner plus de tendresse mais son coté autoritaire l'en empêcha. Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai plus mal. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

\- Euh oui, votre majesté, fit Shouyou en commençant à bouger son bassin. Le roux avait été trop absorbé dans sa rêverie en couvant sa reine d'un regard énamouré empli de dévotion. Sa beauté altière ne cessait de l'envouter et maintenant, il s'enivrait de cette chaleur étroite qui se contractait à chaque va et vient qu'il faisait dans cet agréable fourreau de chair. "Est-ce que c'est bon, ma reine?

\- Oui, continue..., gémit le noiraud en encerclant les hanches du plus petit de ses jambes fuselées, plus fort."

Shouyou donna donc des coups de rein plus puissants, un long râle échappant de ses lèvres quand il ressentit les cuisses fermes de sa reine l'étreindre étroitement comme pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. "Je suis à vous, majesté, sussurra-t-il en allant plus vite, rien qu'à vous."

Tobio l'attira alors à lui pour l'enlacer contre son torse. "Et tu seras la seule personne qui suivra mes ordres, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, tu m'appartiens."

Le noiraud rompit ensuite l'étreinte pour se caresser la virilité, le plaisir arrivant bientôt à son paroxysme. "Maintenant regarde-moi Shouyou, fit-il avec un sourire aguicheur, regarde-moi jouir."

Shouyou ne put détacher les yeux de ce moment indécent mais tellement excitant. Lui-même se sentit venir sous ces prunelles d'un bleu rendu plus profond sous le feu de la passion, sous cette expression émoustillante au possible et surtout, surtout, avec cette agréable sensation de sa virilité qui se faisait agréablement enserrer. Il vint après que son amant céda à la jouissance. Le roux se retira lentement après et enleva le préservatif usé qu'il attacha et mit à terre près du fauteuil. Shouyou s'apprêta à se remettre à genoux quand Tobio lui donna un tout autre ordre. "Viens sur mes genoux, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le roux s'exécuta et se retrouva la tête calée contre le torse du noiraud à se faire tendrement caliner. "Majest...

-... Tobio. Nous ne sommes plus en train de jouer, Shouyou, murmura Tobio en lui embrassant le front.

\- D'accord, Tobio, dit Shouyou en souriant joyeusement avant de l'interroger, mais comment sais-tu que j'étais..." Il rougit. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à une seule personne. A moins que... Un petit baiser posé sur ses lèvres le tira de ses pensées.

\- Je te dirai tout quand nous aurons quitté la chambre, répondit Tobio en le serrant encore plus contre lui, on reste un peu comme ça?"

Shouyou lui répondit en se lovant contre lui. Comme quoi, un coup de foudre des plus étranges pouvait évoluer en une chose plus douce et il avait hate de poursuivre cette aventure avec la reine de son coeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. Le prochain sera à peu près de la même veine... En version inversée. A pluche. :)


	7. Service 6 : L'antre de la Grande Reine - Si vous éprouvez du plaisir à vous soumettre... D'une manière ou d'une autre - TsukiOi :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, voici l'avant-dernier OS de Bienvenue au Black Crow Café. Il y aura ensuite le dernier one shot puis l'épilogue et après je rattraperai un peu le retard sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et Always My Hero avant de m'atteler aux requêtes. Au fait, ça risque d'être ralenti un peu vu qu'en plus des crises de fatigues, je souffre aussi d'une rhinite allergique en ce moment qui me fait penser que mon langage sera à base de quinte de toux et autres éternuements si ça continue. (Ah pollen, je te déteste.)
> 
> Blague à part, je vous remercie kama-chan59 (je peux comprendre pour les autres fandoms, je sais que tu n'es pas fan du AkaFuri pour celui de KnB par exemple et merci beaucoup de me suivre dans celui de Haikyuu! :)) et sandou01 pour vos reviews.
> 
> Concernant les doujins et les fanarts, soit je les achète dans une boutique en ligne spécialisée, soit je les regarde via mon compte pixiv. Bien entendu, c'est en VO donc en japonais et concernant celui de Yamada que j'ai acheté, pour faire cash : Tsukki n'hésite pas à profiter à ce que Hinata soit endormi à l'infirmerie (il lui a administré un somnifère en lui faisant boire de l'eau) pour l'amener chez lui, en profiter qu'il soit dans la confusion à son réveil pour lui faire croire qu'ils ont une relation beaucoup moins platonique et le prendre sans son consentement au point que Hinata en tremble après. Tout ça parce que Tsukishima est amoureux de lui et veut l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Voilà le topo. Par contre, la doujinka a fait de jolis fanarts sur ce couple mais ses doujins... Voilà quoi.
> 
> Bon, c'est parti le One shot. Bonne lecture. :)

Kei Tsukishima savait que quelque chose clochait avec ce bar : lorsqu'Akaashi-san lui avait passé la carte des formules proposées, celui avec l'intitulé "L'antre de la Grande Reine" avait d'emblée attiré son attention et lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience que tout ceci n'était pas une coincidence. Après tout, c'était leur supérieur en personne qui avait suggéré cet endroit et le surnom de son hote évoquait un peu trop celui d'un enquiquineur qui l'agaçait entre ses messages suggestifs et ses photos encore plus équivoques qu'il recevait à longueur de temps.

Bien entendu, Kei s'était plaint à Akaashi de cet harcèlement sexuel bien qu'il aurait dû aussi en faire part à Iwaizumi mais le blond avait souhaité évité que cela tourne au pugilat... Et puis, Oikawa n'était pas si mal au fond, le blond le trouvait même très attirant sous ses dehors puérils. Le souci venait surtout du fait que ce beau brun très populaire avait tendance à prendre la séduction pour un jeu et plus la personne était récalcitrante, mieux c'était.

Et Kei n'était pas du genre à succomber au premier regard. Toutefois, il ne niait pas qu'il admirait le sérieux avec lequel Oikawa travaillait au sein de la section marketing pour l'avoir croisé une fois lors d'une réunion conjointe pour un projet. Son charisme et son sens de l'adaptation l'avaient bluffé. En tous cas, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui lui était réservée en poussant un léger soupir. Il se trompait peut-être en fin de compte... "Bienvenue, très cher, déclara une voix délicieusement grave et feutrée, est-ce toi qui aura pour devoir de me satisfaire?"... Et non, j'avais vu juste.

Oikawa se tenait devant lui, ses lèvres maquillées d'un léger gloss esquissant un sourire des plus provocateurs. Assis sur un fauteuil et vêtu d'une simple robe-chemise noire à manches courtes entrouvertes sur ses pectoraux définis, le brun était en train de croiser sensuellement ses longues jambes tandis que ses pieds furent chaussées d'une fine paire d'escarpins noirs.

Kei perdit un moment sa voix avant de se reprendre avec son ton sarcastique habituel. "Alors comme ça, tu t'adonnes au travestissement, Oikawa-san?, rétorqua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ça dépend de mon humeur, répondit Tooru en haussant nonchalemment les épaules, mais je peux te confier que je me suis habillé ainsi rien que pour toi, Kei-chan, avoua-t-il avant de poursuivre en faisant la moue, trop de filles te tournent autour au bureau et ce projet était une occasion parfaite pour te faire soumettre à moi."

Kei se tenait maintenant devant lui, imperturbable et arborant un énième sourire moqueur qui l'irritait. Tooru en profita alors pour lever un pied et le poser sur le torse du blond. Dommage qu'il soit encore habillé, pensa-t-il en laissant glisser son pied jusqu'en bas, si tu as choisi cette formule, continua-t-il à voix haute, c'est que tu as des envies masochistes, non? Comme Chibi-ch..." Le brun s'interrompit en voyant Kei lui prendre la cheville.

\- Je suis navré, Oikawa-san mais je suis plutôt de nature sadique, déclara le plus grand en lui détachant l'escarpin, et je brûle d'envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce mystérieux projet, chuchota-t-il en retirant doucement la chaussure pour découvrir un pied parfaitement manicuré, et je vais te faire avouer, il admira un instant les orteils de Tooru, eh bien, vous prenez bien soin de vos orteils, majesté, se moqua-t-il en rapprochant ceux-ci de ses lèvres, est-ce un laquais qui a fait cette pédicure?"

\- Non, je l'ai fait moi-même, répondit froidement Tooru, agacé de voir Kei prendre le dessus. Il tenta de dégager son pied sauf que le blond se mit à lui suçoter les orteils un à un. Des frissons parcoururent son corps. "Nnnnn.

\- Je vais vous faire parler, majesté, murmura le blond en le toisant tout en léchant la plante de son pied, que cache ce projet?

\- Comme si... j'allais te le dire, haleta Tooru pendant que Kei décida de couvrir sa jambe de baisers moites en laissant des suçons rouges sur le passage, mmmmm." Non, je réagis trop rapidement, pensa le brun en sentant un indiscible feu envahir ses reins. Kei posa sa jambe à son grand soulagement. Il ne put cependant se remettre de ses émotions puisque le blond s'était rapproché de lui en posant ses mains sur chaque accoudoir, le toisant d'une manière on ne peut plus hautaine tout en lui adressant de nouveau cet énervant sourire narquois.

Leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Tooru en fut grandement excité. Non, c'est moi qui domine d'habitude. "Si tu crois que Tooru va tout te révéler, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, Kei-chan, rétorqua-t-il en le défiant du regard.

\- Ah oui?, s'enquit le blond en observant du coin de l'oeil la petite desserte à coté d'eux. Des accessoires fort intéressants s'y trouvaient. "Dans ce cas, on va jouer un peu, qu'en dis-tu?" Que veut-il dire par... Ah! Tooru n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que Kei maintenait un de ses poignets d'une main à l'accoudoir tandis que l'autre prit deux paires de menottes en fourrure rose sur la desserte. Il attacha ensuite rapidement le brun avec en gardant les clés dans sa poche. "Voilà, comme ça tu ne peux pas t'échapper, To-o-ru, le nargua Kei avec un sourire satisfait, poursuivons notre interrogation. Pourquoi avoir invité mes collègues et moi au Black Crow Café? Tu vas me le dire? "

Tooru ne dit mot et fuit son regard. Kei comprit la réponse implicite. Dans tes rèves. Le blond ouvrit un peu plus la robe-chemise en défaisant quelques boutons en plus pour mieux plonger ses mains sous les pans pour savourer la peau en-dessous. "Mmm, je dois dire que ta peau est vraiment douce, avoua-t-il doucement en levant les yeux sur la reine. Il adorait la réaction que Tooru, à se mordre les lèvres, les joues rosies par l'excitation. "Allez, dis-le moi Tooru, sussura-t-il contre son oreille, ou bien je te rends encore plus adorable, chuchota-t-il en pinçant doucement les tétons durcis.

\- Aaaanh!" Non, ne te laisse pas avoir par ses mots doux, maugréa interieurement Tooru en résistanr du mieux qu'il put au plaisir qu'il ressentit. Il aurait aimé que ce fut dans d'autres circonstances même si au fond, son souhait était en train de s'exaucer. Kei-chan lui plaisait. Enormément. Mais cela aurait dû être à lui de le séduire, pas l'inverse. Le brun ferma un moment les yeux en frémissant sous les caresses quand il sentit le blond lui écarter les jambes en les surélevant sur les accoudoirs. "Je vois que tu tiens toujours ta langue, fit Kei en prenant une bouteille de lubrifiant sur la desserte ainsi qu'un préservatif, on va procéder d'un autre manière, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu auras beau me faire toutes sortes de choses, Kei-chan, s'enorgueilla Tooru tandis que le blond soulevant sa tunique jusqu'à ses hanches, Tooru restera muet comme une jolie carpe.

\- J'en doute, répliqua Kei en retirant ensuite la fine culotte noire que le brun portait, regarde-toi, poursuivit-il en effleurant le membre durci de Tooru du bout des doigts, tu es déjà dans cet état.

\- Ce... Ça ne veut rien dire rien dire, bafouilla Tooru en faisant la moue, et puis, c'était à moi de te faire ça. C'est moi la reine, à ce que je sache.

\- Et je suis là pour combler le moindre de vos désirs, ma-jes-té, le taquina le blond en s'agenouillant devant lui pour s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant, après tout, ça fait longtemps que tu as envie de moi, non? Sinon, tu ne m'enverrais pas ces photos de toi en train de te masturb...

-... Raaah! Tais-toi, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Tooru qui fut encore plus écarlate, oui, tu me plais beaucoup, j'ai envie qu'on fasse plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air et je... Et je..." Zut! J'étais sur le point que lui dire que je l'aime. Toutefois, le brun ne s'attendit pas à ce que Kei-chan s'empourpre suite à cette déclaration. Malheureusement, cet instant fut trop rapide à son goût. "Ce n'est pas bien de digresser, ma reine, lui reprocha Kei en donnant un petit coup de langue sur le gland, et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi nous avoir invités au Black Crow Café?"

Tooru serra les lèvres quand la bouche du blond se fit plus vorace, goûtant sa virilité de haut en bas, le léchant par endroits pendant qu'un doigt entra doucement en lui. Oh non! Le brun savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir entre la préparation et..."Aaaah, Kei-chan!" Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, frustré de ne pouvoir plonger ses mains dans les courtes mèches blondes. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et effleura son point sensible. Oh non, je ne veux pas jouir maintenant, pas comme ça. "Aime-moi... Kei-chan...

\- Si tu réponds à ma question, je t'aimerai autant que tu veux, déclara le blond après avoir retiré sa bouche. Il en fit ensuite de même avec ses doigts tout en contemplant cette reine si passionnée dont il fut étonné de le voir aussi loyal. Comme quoi, il y avait des facettes de Tooru qui lui restaient encore à découvrir. Ce dernier devint d'ailleurs plus sérieux. "J'ai promis au président de ne rien dire, lui confia le brun dont les yeux se firent plus durs, maintenant le jeu est terminé. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais en essayant de..." Une paire de lèvres coupa ses propos en un baiser franc et direct. Pas imposant cependant, Tooru se surprit à fondre dans sa douceur mais il fut aussi frustré de le trouver un peu trop rapide à son gout. "Au contraire, ma reine, chuchota le blond une fois le baiser rompu, le jeu ne fait que commencer entre nous deux. Voulez-vous m'appartenir?

\- A condition que tu m'appartiennes aussi, Kei-chan, répondit tendrement Tooru en souriant sous les prunelles mordorées qui étaient devenus plus affectueuses, par contre, Tooru aimerait te prendre dans ses bras.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, répliqua Kei en sortant les clés de sa poche. Peu importe que Tooru ne put rien lui dire. Si ça venait du président en personne, il ne pouvait rien faire à part voir ce dernier. Alors autant en profiter à la place et satisfaire la reine au-dessous de lui. Le blond le libéra des menottes, ouvrit sa braguette pour baisser un peu son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, enfila le préservatif et pénétra ensuite doucement Tooru pendant que celui-ci le serra contre lui, les jambes accrochées autour de son bassin, les mains aggripées sur ses épaules qui le griffaient un peu face à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Kei attendit un peu avant de continuer. "Tout va bien?, demanda-t-il quand même.

\- Un peu douloureux mais ça va passer, le rassura Tooru avec un sourire, il faudrait que je remercie Tada-chan de m'avoir passé ton numéro un de ses quatres.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yamaguchi avait l'air stressé à chaque fois que je parlais de toi, soupira Kei, enfin bon, je ne lui ferai aucun reproche. Tu souhaites continuer?, s'enquit-il ensuite en sentant Tooru s'ajuster à lui. Le sourire du brun se fit plus aguicheur. "Et si tu me montrais ce que tu vaux, Kei-chan?, le taquina-t-il en serrant encore plus ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand.

\- Je ne vais pas me faire prier, répondit le blond en donnant des doux coups de rein. Tooru l'encouragea ensuite par ses cris et ses suppliques en lui demandant d'aller tantôt plus vite, tantôt plus fort avant de se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'il effleura de nouveau sa zone sensible au fond de lui. "Encore, Kei-chan. Encore!, s'écria Tooru en ressentant une indicible euphorie tellement son plaisir était grand.

\- Je vois que ma reine est exigeante, murmura le blond en posant un petit baiser sur la tempe, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ajouta-t-il en se mettant à caresser la virilité de Tooru, il est temps de vous combler.

\- Kei..." Tooru s'interrompit face au plaisir qu'il ressentit. Kei allait et venait, sur lui et en lui, le touchant d'une façon tellement intime. Il eut l'impression de fondre sous ce désir incandescant. Le brun serra le blond contre lui quand il sentit la virilité de ce dernier enfler avant de céder à la jouissance. J'en peux plus. Il en fit de même en se déversant dans la main de son amant.

Tous deux se regardèrent ensuite, à la fois étonnés et heureux de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Dans ce subtil interrogatoire, la Grande Reine avait trouvé son égal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. Le prochain sera sur Yamaguchi. A bientôt. :)


	8. Service 7 : Accueil au boudoir. Si vous souhaitez être gracieusement servi dans une ambiance chaleureuse - YamaShima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou tout le monde, voici le dernier OS avant l'épilogue. Niveau couple c'en sera un crack pair pas très connu, ni aimé (ce qui est normal). Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review, je n'en suis pas au premier coup d'essai concernant le OiTsuki (ma première tentative étant la fic spéciale Hanami 2018... Qui n'a eu aucune review d'ailleurs. Ship trop rare peut-être?). En tout cas, place à la fic. Bonne lecture :)

Tadashi Yamaguchi franchit la porte avec appréhension. A la base, il avait accepté l'invitation pour suivre Tsukki mais aussi parce qu'il eut un sacré doute. Kuroo-san leur avait bien dit que celle-ci venait de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques et il se trouvait que Yamaguchi en connaissait un. Et que leur relation était un secret pour tout le monde, même pour Tsukki, vu les raisons évidentes. Certes, l'entreprise n'interdisait pas les relations entre collègues comme c'était le cas dans certaines boites mais les rumeurs pouvaient rendre la vie dure à un employé. En tous cas, il avait décidé de prendre une formule simple sans qu'il y eut d'autres services derrière.

Une demande qu'il avait faite à Akaashi et qui, à son grand étonnement, était parvenu de lui proposer quelque chose en concordance avec son choix. Oui, c'était beaucoup trop étrange. Tsukki l'avait deviné aussi toutefois, son collègue et ami lui avait donné l'impression de jubiler intérieurement au moment où tout le monde s'était rendu dans le couloir afin de se rendre dans les pièces dont le numéro était indiqué sur les clés.

Néanmoins, Tadashi décida de se concentrer plutôt sur ce qu'il allait faire à cet instant. La chambre, aux murs d'un marron clair, fut aménagée telle un petit boudoir classieux avec une simple banquette de velours beige et une petite commode en bois lustré où se trouvait du lubrifiant et des préservatifs, ce qui le fit rougir un peu. Il se focalisa à la place sur la petite table blanche recouverte d'une nappe de même couleur y trônait devant et un élégant service à thé fait de porcelaine fut posé dessus.

Tadashi trouvait que ça avait du charme et il échappa un sourire d'aise en s'asseyant sur la banquette. L'atmosphère de la pièce fut très sereine au point qu'il ferma les yeux en somnolant. Il ne niait pas que le travail l'avait épuisé toutefois une voix familière le tira de sa rêverie. "Eh bien, Tadashi. Tu as l'air bien fatigué."

Tadashi ouvrit les yeux sur son petit ami. Un homme de onze ans son ainé qui faisait plus jeune que son âge avec ses yeux gris rieurs derrière ses lunettes et son tendre sourire fit gonfler son coeur d'amour. Makoto Shimada et lui étaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans. Au début, le jeune homme avait été gêné d'éprouver des sentiments pour un homme plus âgé mais en fréquentant davantage Makoto, il avait décidé d'aller au-delà de ses réticences.

Depuis, Tadashi ne l'avait pas regretté mais maintenant, en voyant son cher et tendre debout en train de le sourire et vêtu d'un bel uniforme de majordome qui lui allait à merveille, il fut de plus en plus intrigué. "Pourquoi as-tu...?" Un doigt posé tendrement sur ses lèvres l'interrompit. "Je te le dirai demain au bureau, Tadashi, répondit Makoto en lui embrassant ensuite le front, je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

\- Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas sans une bonne raison derrière, déclara Tadashi en lui rendant son sourire, et bien que je sois curieux, je compte surtout profiter de la formule proposée par Akaashi-san.

\- Alors que dis-tu de boire un peu de thé?, proposa donc Shimada en présentant la théière, je viens de le préparer. C'est du Orange Pekoe.

\- Tu t'attendais vraiment à ma venue pour préparer mon thé préféré, fit Tadashi avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne te le cache pas, avoua Makoto en versant élégament le thé dans une tasse, tiens, ça va t'apaiser la fatigue.

\- Merci, le gratifiant Tadashi en prenant la tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres, mmmm, il est délicieux."

Makoto le couva d'un regard tendre pendant que son petit ami sirotait tranquillement son thé. La famille de Tadashi tenait une boutique spécialisée dans le thé. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs très prisée et le noiraud ne se doutait pas que Tadashi risquerait tôt ou tard de reprendre l'affaire. Il voulut profiter encore des moments qu'ils passèrent ensemble même si celui qu'il aimait l'avait rassuré sur ce fait. "Pour mes parents, seul le savoir faire doit perdurer donc ils s'en moquent si je n'ai pas d'enfant tant que je choisirai un apprenti. Je t'aime Makoto et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, avait-il alors déclaré.

Tadashi était plus jeune que lui, bien que lui-même n'avait que la trentaine passée. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des insécurités quant à leur différence d'âge. La voix de son aimé le tira de ses soucis. "Tout va bien Makoto?, s'enquit alors Tadashi, tu as l'air soucieux.

\- Encore des élucubrations d'un vieux trentenaire, plaisanta Makoto en s'asseyant à coté de lui, j'ai toujours peur d'avoir voler ta jeunesse, Tadashi. Je veux dire, tu as l'âge d'en profiter après tou..." Tadashi l'interrompit d'un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "C'est toi que je veux, Makoto, se confia-t-il, toi et personne d'autre. Et ce depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés dans l'ascenseur. Je ne me sentais pas bien ce jour-là et tu as tout fait pour me rassurer."

Makoto s'en souvenait. Il était passé voir la division recherche et développement quand Tadashi avait pris l'ascenseur avec lui pour se rendre dans la section management où il travaillait. Le pauvre était en train de stresser à cause de sa première présentation mais il l'avait réconforté au vu de son expérience.

Ce jour-là, lui aussi était tombé sous le charme de Tadashi. De sa douceur et de sa détermination, de cette timidité si mignonne à ses yeux quoiqu'il avait bien changé de ce point de vue. Toutefois, Makoto l'avait tel qu'il était. "Je t'aime aussi Tadashi, murmura-t-il pendant que l'interessé posa la tasse sur la desserte, et je t'avoue que des fois j'ai peur que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un de ton âge." Après tout, il y avait bien son collègue Tsukishima qu'il connaissait de longue date ou bien le petit Hinata avec lequel il s'entendait bien et que dire de Kuroo qui serait capable de séduire tous ses collègues s'il le souhaitait. Ça en faisait des rivaux potentiels.

Tadashi encadra le visage du noiraud de ses deux mains puis posa son front contre le sien. Comme dirait Tsukki, les actes valent mieux que les mots, des fois. "Si tu ne me crois toujours pas, je vais te le prouver." Il prit le lubrifiant et les préservatifs puis les posa sur le sol à coté d'eux sous les prunelles grises intriguées de Makoto. "Mais Tadash..." Tadashi lui retira ensiite ses lunettes qu'il mit sur la commode avant d'allonger Makoto sur la banquette en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le noiraud n'avait pas l'habitude à ce que ce dernier prenne l'initiative pour ce genre de choses mais cela lui plut grandement. Makoto ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller en serrant Tadashi contre lui, de doux frissons secouant son corps lorsque les mains du plus jeune se mirent à le caresser au travers de ses vêtements.

Tadashi déboutonna prestement la veste noire, puis la chemise blanche pour se frayer un chemin sur la peau de son petit ami. Il se délecta de la douce chaleur présente sous ses doigts, des petits soupirs de Makoto contre ses lèvres et de cette indécente friction au moment où le noiraud se mit à remuer son bassin contre le sien pour lui montrer combien il le désirait. Tadashi rompit alors le baiser avec un petit sourire. "Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne les devants cette fois-ci?, demanda-t-il quand même bien que le sourire lascif de Makoto montrait déjà la réponse.

\- Non, mon coeur. Je n'attends que ça, murmura Makoto en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Tadashi lui donna de nouveau un petit baiser puis il entreprit de le déshabiller avec douceur en contemplant le corps qui se dénudait à chaque vêtement enlevé. Makoto était plus petit que lui en taille, moins élancé aussi mais il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique dans sa vulnérabilité. Le noiraud poussa un gémissement quand Tadashi parcourut sa peau de ses lèvres en embrassant délicatement son torse tandis que ses mains se baladèrent sur ses cuisses.

Il ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres quand l'une l'entre elles remonta pour prendre sa virilité et entamer de doux vas et vients. "Tadashi..., chuchota-t-il en réprimant un cri au moment où les lèvres de Tadashi aspirèrent doucement un téton, mmmmm..., des doigts pincèrent légèrement l'autre, nnnnn... Arrête, mon coeur je veux... que..." Son corps s'embrasait au plus haut point. Il fallait dire que leur dernière fois remontait à loin, tous deux étant trop occupés à cause de leurs postes respectifs.

Tadashi comprit le message et se dévêtit à son tour. Il s'empara ensuite du tube de lubrifiant et en appliqua sur deux de ses doigts. Makoto écarta alors les jambes en lui adressant un regard confiant. "Tu peux y aller.

\- D'accord, mon chéri." Makoto eut un sourire affectueux pendant que Tadashi commença la préparation en faisant entrer lentement un doigt en lui. Ils avaient l'habitude de se donner des petits noms tendres même si beaucoup penseraient ça désuet ou niais. Toutefois, pour eux c'était une manière comme une autre de se dire "je t'aime". Le noiraud observait les expressions sérieuses de Tadashi tandis qu'il ajouta un second doigt. Makoto avait l'habitude de ce genre de sensations donc il ne s'en formalisa pas et préférait plutôt regarder son amant.

En le voyant ainsi, il se dit que c'était une des raisons pourquoi ce jeune homme lui avait pris son coeur. Tadashi s'appliquait toujours quand il s'agissait des autres. Néanmoins, un des doigts effleura un endroit qui lui fit perdre le fil de sa pensée. "Ooooh! Comme ça, c'est bon, gemit-il en haletant, je pense que tu peux enlever tes doigts maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Tadashi en s'exécutant pour ensuite enfiler un préservatif, préviens-moi quand même si tu as mal, poursuivit-il après en mettant les jambes de Makoto autour de sa taille, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait comme ça.

\- Dans l'autre sens non plus, si tu vas par là, répliqua Makoto avec un sourire taquin, mais je pense que ça ira. Tu m'as bien préparé."

Tadashi le pénétra alors le plus lentement possible tout en le regardant avec inquiétude. "Tout va bien, Tadashi, le tranquilisa le noiraud en lui caressant la joue, la douleur ne va pas durer." Makoto l'étteignit ensuite, le temps de s'habituer à la présence en lui. Même si c'était un peu douloureux, il fut heureux que Tadashi et lui puissent faire l'amour. "Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué, se confia Makoto en butinant les lèvres de Tadashi qui se mit à sourire.

\- Moi aussi, avoua celui-ci avant de se rembrunir, ce n'est pas trop douloureux?

\- Non, je me suis habitué maintenant, répondit Makoto en posant les mains sur les hanches de son amant, vas-y."

Tadashi se mit donc à bouger comme le noiraud le souhaitait. Il le fit doucement, avec tendresse, afin que tous deux puissent en profiter. Durant cette douce étreinte, Makoto laissa courir ses mains sur le dos de Tadashi tandis que ce dernier passa une main sur son torse, effleurant ses tétons des doigts, le faisant gémir avant que ses cris ne deviennent des râles au moment où cette main inquisitrice trouva sa virilité pour mieux la caresser.

Tadashi accéléra le rythme en sentant le noiraud se contracter autour de lui, il se perdit dans sa chaleur, son bassin imprimant des mouvements plus enfiévrés. Il sentit Makoto lui empoigner les hanches pour l'encourager à aller plus profondément. Tadashi céda à sa requête muette et entama des coups de rein plus puissants en couvrant les lèvres de son amant de petits baisers jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud couler sur sa main et une étroitesse qui le fit venir. Il fut récompensé par un câlin en bonne et due forme de la part du noiraud une fois qu'il s'était retiré de lui. "J'ai beaucoup aimé, mon coeur, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Alors, j'en suis heureux, fit Tadashi en frottant amoureusement son nez contre celui de Makoto.

Ils restèrent là, à s'étreindre amoureusement bien que Makoto refléchissait quant à l'annonce qu'il ferait demain au bureau. Bah, on verrait ça demain, pensa-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Tadashi qui's'était blotti contre lui. Autant profiter de cet instant en amoureux. Il verrait le reste plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. On se revoit pour l'épilogue et après ce sera un OS Petites vignettes axé OiNoya et la suite de Always My Hero plus les interludes de Cutie Pie (pffiou, ça va en faire du boulot, faut que je me motive). A pluche. :)


	9. Epilogue : Révélation et nouveau partenariat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou. Voici la fin de cette série d'OS qui sera plus courte par contre. Ensuite, j'entamerai la suite de Always My Hero, de Cutie Pie et l'OS OiNoya des Petites vignettes comme prévu. Merci kama-chan59 de ta review et bonne lecture. :)

L'ambiance fut un peu morose dans le département de management. Kuroo et ses collègues tirèrent tous la tête, à la fois fatigués de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé au Black Crow Café mais aussi confus quant à leur situation. Bien entendu, seul Hinata était au courant du secret dissimulé derrière ce bar, Kageyama lui ayant tout révélé hier soir pour ensuite recommencer leur jeu une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui.

Le roux eut du mal à cacher les marques rougies qui entouraient ses poignets d'ailleurs et le simple fait de se remémorer de la nuit dernière le fit rougir autant que ça l'excita. "Qu'est-ce que tu as à baver comme ça?, lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer froidement Tsukishima, essuie-toi la bouche.

\- Oh, désolé, répondit Shouyou en prenant un mouchoir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se facher avec lui. Après tout, même s'il était l'un des plus jeunes de l'équipe, Tsukishima n'en n'était pas moins le chef de la section avec Kuroo-san comme chef-adjoint. Et puis... Je suis au boulot maintenant, se dit-il en s'affalant sur son bureau. Shouyou regarda distraitement Bokuto-san en faire de même quand ce n'était pas Iwaizumi-san qui se mit à regarder la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Seuls Yamaguchi et Sakusa travaillèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé hier.

Ils furent cependant tous convoqués par celui qui les avait incité à ces agréables rencontres peu avant la pause-déjeûner. "Le président souhaite vous voir, déclara Akaashi en les faisant sortir de leurs bureaux, je sais que vous avez des questions à me poser au sujet d'hier mais tout vous sera révélé bientôt.

\- On va où, Akaashi?, s'enquit Bokuto tandis que ses collègues et lui rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur en compagnie du secrétaire du président.

\- A la division de marketing, répondit simplement Akaashi.

A cet instant, quelque chose dans la tête de Kuroo fit tilt. Mais oui, c'est là où bosse Yakkun maintenant... Donc cette histoire de Black Crow Café... Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le couloir du dixième étage de leur bâtimznt, la division management se trouvant, quant à elle, à à peine deux étages en dessous. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de réunion où tous découvrirent leurs majordomes d'un soir les accueillir avec un grand sourire, la seule différence étant leurs habits. Toutefois, leurs costumes trois pièces les rendirent tous aussi élégants.

Shouyou adressa un petit sourire à Tobio qui hocha la tête en lui indiquant une place tandis que Koushi tira une chaise pour qu'un Iwaizumi plus que surpris s'assit. Bokuto resta aussi bouche-bée devant un Daichi qui le salua amicalement de la main et Sakusa s'efforça de dissimuler son étonnement quand Wakatoshi l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Kuroo, par contre, salua son collègue. "Salut Yakkun, fit-il en s'asseyant à coté du chatain avec un sourire taquin, je crois que je commence à comprendre.

\- Ben, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance par contre, répliqua Morisuke en lui rendant son sourire, je t'offrirai un frappucinno après la réunion.

\- D'ailleurs où se trouve votre chef?, demanda Tsukishima pendant que Yamaguchi et lui s'assirent en bout de table.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour répondre en rentrant dans la salle peu après. "Oikawa-san te manquait, Kei-chan?, s'enquit Tooru avec un sourire mutin avant de saluer un ami qui le fixait d'un air abasourdi, ah, salut Iwa-chan! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Attends tu... On t'a mis à la section marketing? Je croyais qu'on t'avait rétrogradé, rétorqua Hajime avant de se calmer au moment où Koushi posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

\- Oikawa-san était mon adjoint avant de devenir chef de la division marketing, expliqua Akaashi en se mettant près de l'écran présent au bout de la pièce, je trouvais que ce poste lui correspondrait mieux. Ah le président arrive. Tout le monde est installé?

\- Oui, Akaashi, corfirma Bokuto en regardant tout le monde assis autour de la grande table carrée.

\- Bien. Je vais laisser la parole au président Shimada concernant le projet Black Crow, répondit Keiji en s'écartant légèrement à l'arrivée de Shimada qui se mit devant eux. "Bonjour à tous, salua-t-il avec un petit sourire, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je vais vous dire, il prit une longue inspiration, en réalité, je vous ai choisi pour élaborer une étude de marché et le Black Crow Café était le moyen pour la réaliser.

\- Comme vous le savez, notre entreprise vise le secteur hotellier, poursuivit Tooru, et nous voulons élaborer un concept d'un bar/love hotel au-delà des stéréotypes."

Kuroo et ses collègues digérèrent silencieusement la nouvelle en hochant la tête. Toutefois quelque chose clochait et ce fut Iwaizumi qui mit le doigt dessus. "Akaashi, répliqua-t-il avec suspiscion, je me souviens que tu nous as tous fait des entretiens individuels la semaine dernière...

-... Ils ont servis à créer des profils types concernant les thèmes présents dans les chambres, expliqua calmement Keiji, les employés de la division de marketing ont décidé ensuite de les expérimenter." Il préféra omettre que Shimada-san avait aussi décidé d'en faire partie pour éviter les rumeurs.

\- J'ai eu l'idée du thème général de majordome, claironna ensuite Tooru, c'est en vogue, ces derniers temps.

\- En tous cas, ajouta Akaashi en soupirant face à l'attitude d'Oikawa, je pense que les résultats ont été concluants."

Les employés de la division marketing et ceux de la section management se regardèrent avec un sourire lourd de sens. Oh que oui, ils avaient été plus que satisfaits et sur bien des points. La voix de Shimada les tira de leur contemplation cependant. " Bien. Maintenant que tout est dit, pourquoi ne travaillerez-vous pas de concert sur ce projet de bar mais pour en faire une réalité cette fois-ci?"

Vu l'impatience qui se lisait dans leurs regards, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Makoto adressa un discret sourire à Tadashi qui hocha la tête en comprenant le message. Il ferait office de médiateur au cas où ça tournerait au vinaigre. Néanmoins, en voyant Tsukki serrer la main à Oikawa et ses collègues discuter avec les autres membres de la section marketing, nul doute que ce projet se passerait très bien. "Prêt à travailler ensemble, Oikawa-san?, demanda Kei avec un sourire moqueur.

\- A ton avis, Kei-chan?, fit Tooru en le défiant du regard bien que ce fut affectueux.

Après tout, ce café éphémère semblait avoir rapproché leurs deux sections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour l'épilogue. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre d'Always My Hero. A bientôt. :)


End file.
